The Dice
by dreaming.sapphire
Summary: AU It started with a pair of dice. "Whoever wins gets a date with Tenten!" The winning roll was a 10. It just so happened fate granted him the winning number. NejiTen RxR


**Summary:** The winning roll was a 10. It was funny how a pair of dice changed her life so much. NejiTen RxR AU

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto

**dreaming.sapphire:** Made for the June theme: Dice going on in tensquared

"**The Dice****"**

_It's up to fate to decide_

---

"Naruto!! You have to stop these bets!!!" Tenten scolded, "You're going to go broke playing this!"

"Oh come on Tenten-chan! It's only been a few dollars here and there."

A vein popped.

"A few _thousand_ dollars you dope!" She gave him a smack on the head.

"Already tha-"

"Yes, already _that_ much!" She glared, arms crossed over her chest.

"Please oh pleaseee Tenten!! This'll be the last one of the month!" He pleaded, hands clasped together.

"It's nearly July Naruto."

"Er… For the rest of July too."

"Fine! But if I catch you making bets with your stupid dice during that time you'll wish you were never born." She gave him one final glare before she stomped away.

---

Naruto sweated as he looked down at his last twenty dollar bill. "Er…"

"It's either you're in or out for this last round," Kiba grinned; he noticed Naruto was nearly broke. "Shit… Tenten's going to kill me if I come home broke…" He mumbled, quickly forming a plan. "Well, dobe?"

"Are you going to chicken out?" Naruto scowled at both Sasuke's and Kiba's taunts and blurted out. "If I lose, the winner gets a date with Tenten." Shikamaru choked on his water, Chouji chomped faster on his bag of chips, Lee fell out of his chair, while the stoic geniuses raised an eyebrow. "Naruto-kun, I'm sure this lovely blossom of youth will not appreciate you using her as a-"

"Who says she'll know about it?" Naruto grinned. "When one of us goes on a date with her," Shikamaru deadpanned. "Who says I'll lose?"

"The pattern of you losing consecutively." Sasuke pointed out. "Yeah, yeah! Shut up!" Naruto stuck out his tongue. Each of them chose a number and watched in anticipation as the dice rolled.

"10." Chouji stated, looking down at the 5 and 5 die.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Naruto cried out as he slammed his fists on the table.

"Wait so who's going on a date with Tenten now?" Kiba looked down sadly at his number 12 marked slip of paper. "Damn… And I needed a date."

"Neji."

All heads turned to said prodigy who only sat there. "I don't need the date. Just give me another hundred and we'll call it even." Kiba grinned, "Ohoho! Chickening out Hyuuga? That's fine, I'll take her!" Naruto shook his head, "No!! I'd rather have Neji go on a date with her! I can't stand to see you on a date with her!" Kiba glared, "What's so bad about me?"

"You're a horny son of a-"

"That's enough." Shikamaru interrupted, "Neji won her fair and square." Lee looked over to the stoic prodigy, "But Neji-kun does not have the passion or desire to ask this flower on a date." Naruto looked at him, "Uh… Yeah." Sasuke smirked, "Maybe it's the fact he can no longer perform," his comment making Lee squeak **(1)**.Suddenly the temperature dropped a few degrees as Neji glared at Sasuke. Naruto then took on his 'thinking' pose – thumb and forefinger gripping his chin while his opposite arm steadied the one holding his chin. "Now that you think about it… When was the last time Neji's gone on a date… or even come back from one in the morning?"

Seeing how Neji looked like he was about to explode, Shikamaru, being the logical one, interfered. "Alright, that's enough. I'm sure the Hyuuga has his reasons… I'm sure you've all seen how… vicious and possessive his fan girls and admirers can get." Sasuke snorted, arms crossed. Chouji rubbed his chin, "Perhaps it's the lack of food?" Neji rolled his eyes, "My salary can buy me more than enough food." Naruto grumbled, "Don't have to rub it in." Lee popped up in front of Neji's face, "Then why is it you refuse to go on a date with the blossoming flower of youth, Tenten?" Neji looked at him, "I don't know her."

"Come on! I don't have a hundred bucks to give! It's just one date! What hurt can it do you?" Naruto begged. As Neji silently stared at Naruto, Kiba curiously brought up a question floating through all of their thoughts, "So how does this Tenten look?" Naruto brought out a picture at them from his wallet when Neji barely moved a muscle.

"WHOA! You're living with this babe?" Kiba looked over at Naruto who nodded. "I'm surprised she let a freak like you get near her," Sasuke remarked. "At least he doesn't have to go on a date with Ino," Chouji piped in.

Shikamaru shivered, "Last time I'm winning a dice game with her as a prize." Each of them grinned, excluding Neji and Sasuke. "You know you liked that date," Naruto teased. Shikamaru lazily glanced at them. "She was troublesome to deal with."

"Friday, at 5 in Ichiraku's." All heads whipped over to the Hyuga.

"Eh?"

"The date."

"Ohhh!!" They said in realization

Neji rolled his eyes, "Idiots."

"YES!" Naruto cheered.

---

"WHAT!?!?!?"

"WAIT WAIT! BEFORE YOU THROW ANYTHING AT ME! LISTEN!" Tenten paused in the middle of throwing the toaster at him. "You have 10 seconds."

"Ok, ok! So I lost a few hundred dollars and I only had a twenty left so I told them whoever won got to go on a date with you!"

"Not good enough!!"

_BAM_

"OWWW!!!!"

---

"OMG!!" Tenten winced at the screeches.

"You're,"

"Going,"

"On,"

"DATE WITH _THE_ HYUGA NEJI!?" Ino and Sakura finished together. Rubbing her ear she nodded, "Yes! Is it so hard to believe?"

"Where's he taking you?" Ino and Sakura leaned in closer.

"Ichiraku's…" She said slowly. They gasped, "THE Ichiraku? THE best noodle place in the entire small town KONOHA?" Sakura queried. "Er… Yeah."

"This calls for a make over!" Ino declared. "W-what? NO! N-O! I am NOT getting made over for some guy." Tenten huffed arms crossed. "That's too bad because your date's in another three hours!"

"So? That's plenty of time." Sakura and Ino gaped at her, "Are you kidding? Ichiraku's expensive as crazy! Naruto's only able to afford going there because the owner likes him so much! You _have_ to dress up!" Sakura glared.

"Yeah but it's like an expensive diner. Not a restaurant!" Tenten argued. "So? We'll be able to make you sexy either way," Ino winked. Tenten groaned; she knew this was a bad idea – she regretted her choice as soon as she hung up on the phone from them earlier before.

"Now! Let's see what's behind all these ugly rags." Sakura mumbled, "Excuse me?" The two girls ignored Tenten who plopped down on her bed while the two females dug through her closet.

---

Neji leaned against the wall of Ichiraku's. He was normally a patient man but he didn't enjoy waiting _twenty_ minutes for some girl he won a date with in a dice game. It didn't help it was also pouring. Before he could glance down at his watch, his ears caught the sound of a running pair of feet and panting that stopped in front of him. He found himself staring in to a pair of amber orbs.

"I'm _so_ sorry I'm late! It's just that my friends forced me through this make over thing." He looked her over. She had chocolate brown hair tied up in a pair of perfectly shaped buns with a matching set of russet eyes. Her lower body was nicely outlined in her dark blue skinny jeans, ending in a pair of black flats. A set of black straps held her forest green blouse, forming an X on her back with a matching ribbon tied just below her bust. To finish her ensemble, a black purse (decorated with a small chain of weapons on the side) comfortably lounged in the crook of her elbow.

Neji nodded, "It's fine." Grinning, Tenten dragged him in to the diner; rambling about how hungry she was while the corner of his mouth twitched in an unwilling, nearly half smile. Maybe this date wouldn't go so bad after all, he thought, taking in the toned, curvy figure of her body that screamed athletic.

---

"So? How'd it go?" Naruto queried when the six of them got together the next day to hound Neji on details – yes they _were_ just as bad as Ino and Sakura. Neji smirked, "Ask Tenten," was the simple reply before he walked off. Shikamaru sighed, "The damn Hyuuga probably got lucky." Naruto scratched his chin, "Now that you mention it… Tenten didn't come home until 9 this morning…" Kiba glowered, "I could've sworn Sasuke was right!" Sasuke rolled his eyes as Kiba paid Naruto a good fifty dollars **(2)**. "Idiots…" He mumbled under his breath.

---

_A Few Weeks Later…_

---

Naruto sweated as he looked down at his last twenty dollar bill. "Er…"

"It's either you're in or out for this last round." Kiba grinned, noticing Naruto was almost broke. "Shit… Tenten's going to kill me if I come home broke…" He mumbled, quickly forming a plan. "Well, dobe?"

"Are you going to chicken out?" Naruto scowled at both Sasuke's and Kiba's taunts and blurted out. "If I lose, the winner gets a date with Tenten." Shikamaru sighed, Chouji chomped faster on his bag of chips, Lee fell out of his chair, Sasuke raised his eyebrow, and Naruto saw darkness as Neji knocked him out. Lee shook his head, "I thought Naruto-kun would've known…"

With a noisy exhalation of breath, Shikamaru rubbed his temples with a comment of: "You'd think he'd know Neji doesn't share… How troublesome…" **(3)**

---

**THE END**

---

_**(1**__) "Maybe it's the fact he can no longer perform," his comment making Lee squeak._ Sasuke's talking about Neji not being able to get his… manhood to work or pleasure a woman during sexual intercourse. XD

**(2)** _Kiba glowered, "I could've sworn Sasuke was right!" Sasuke rolled his eyes as Kiba paid Naruto a good fifty dollars._ Basically, Kiba thought Sasuke was right about his comment on Neji (footnote 1) and made a bet on it against Naruto.

**(3)** _With a noisy exhalation of breath, Shikamaru rubbed his temples with a comment of: "You'd think he'd know Neji doesn't share… How troublesome…"_ Yes, yes, Neji and Tenten are going out. XD

I hope you all enjoyed it:) I would love feed back and whether or not you liked it or not. I'm also aware it isn't June yet, but I couldn't help but posting it now. Thanks for reading! Leave a review. HAPPY BIRTHDAY TENTEN!!


End file.
